Large enterprises often maintain large distributed data storage systems made up of many data storage arrays connected to a storage area network. Although data storage arrays all run individual management applications, it can be a challenge to monitor the entire distributed data storage system. Thus, some enterprises have deployed a data storage system monitoring aggregator, which is capable of allowing a user to monitor state and performance of all of the data storage arrays in the aggregate via a single aggregator device in communication with all of the data storage arrays.